


[Podfic] love is not a victory march

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic oflove is not a victory marchby Claudia_fliesAuthor's summary:What do you do when there is nothing left to say?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] love is not a victory march

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love is not a victory march](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618484) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



> Music, like the title is from Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[With Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/84a7w579x0ifs5s/love%20is%20not%20a%20victory%20march%20Music.mp3?dl=0) | 00:08:40 | 8.86 MB  
[No Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w588wb92s23406g/love%20is%20not%20a%20victory%20march%20no%20music.mp3?dl=0) | 00:08:01 | 7.18 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Claudia_flies for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for Orange Braincell team's Halellujah anthology ([masterlist](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/12830.html)).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
